The Cost of Too Little Fun
by pineapple dreamer
Summary: For Merlin, denying his magic is not a good thing. I do not own any of these characters.


"Merlin...you really need to get up." Merlin simply muttered and snuggled into his blankets further. Gaius sighed. He knew that Merlin was exhausted from his duties as Arthur's manservant but he knew that the prince would not like to be kept waiting.

"Merlin, Arthur is waiting for you!" This seemed to penetrate the thick haze of sleep as Merlin sat up abruptly and looked around. "Am I late? What time is it?"

"You're not late yet, now get a move on!"

Merlin dressed himself as quickly as his sore muscles would allow. Arthur had subjected him to a vicious training session the previous afternoon and a full night of sleep did little to ease the aches all over his body. On top of that he seemed to have woken up with a headache as well.

He didn't have time to worry about his own aches and pains, he did not want to be late and give Arthur any reason to throw him in the stocks. Having fruit thrown at his head was not likely to help his headache in any way.

He found Arthur lounging comfortably in a chair in his chambers. When he entered Arthur greeted him with, "Finally..I thought I was going to starve to death before you decided to get up." "Sorry Sire, I overslept a bit," Merlin replied in a tired voice.

"It doesn't look as though it did any good, you look dreadful," Arthur replied.

Merlin had not seen his reflection that morning but decided he'd better check it out. Dreadful, he thought was a bit much. He just looked slightly paler than usual with circles under his eyes.

"Well, we're going on a hunt today...hope you're up to the challenge."

Merlin wanted to groan at this; hunting with the prince was never a very enjoyable experience for him.

It was usually just an opportunity for Arthur to point out Merlin's many shortcomings. His headache was becoming much worse and he wished that he had asked Gaius for a pain reliever before he left.

Of course, he would have had to admit that he had yet another headache. He had been having so many lately. Merlin just assumed it was due to his new duties serving a royal prat. He could tell that Gaius was concerned about him and Merlin did not like to worry him.

So off they rode deep into the forest to a place suitable for a good hunt. Once there Merlin took up his duty of carrying Arthur's equipment and walking quietly behind. It was very dark in the shade of the trees. Merlin was grateful for this...his head was killing him and he knew that sunlight would make it much worse.

"You're awfully quiet today Merlin," Arthur noted.

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to be while you're hunting?" he asked in soft voice.

"That's never stopped you from jabbering before," the prince added with a smirk.

Merlin knew this was true enough but he could not concentrate on anything but the pounding in his head, it seemed to be getting worse with every step he took.

"I've got a bit of a headache today is all."

"Why did you not take anything for it before leaving your chambers today?"

"I was in a hurry Sire," Merlin replied as he put a hand to his forehead. He really wanted to lie down.

"Do you mind if I rest a moment?" he asked in almost a whisper but Arthur heard him.

If Merlin would have been looking at Arthur he would have seen concern in his blue eyes. But Merlin was too busy squeezing his eyes shut and gripping the sides of his head with both hands.

"You look terribly ill Merlin, let's get back to the castle."

"I'm sorry," he panted through gritted teeth, "I need a moment."

Merlin could not believe the agony that was in his head, how could a simple headache cause so much torment? It was beginning to scare him. What if something was seriously wrong?

Suddenly the pain in his head reached such a pitch that he was sure he was about to black out. Merlin screamed in agony, but instead of collapsing something else happened.

Arthur could only watch in terror as Merlin's eyes turned to gold. Merlin reached one hand toward the heavens and the suddenly beautiful day turned very cold and cloudy. Then, it began to snow.

Arthur stood, dumbstruck, and watched Merlin's eyes roll back into his head and then he collapsed. He could not believe what he had just seen. How could his manservant possibly be a sorcerer? Not just any sorcerer by the looks of it. He had never seen such power before.

A conflict was building inside Arthur as his servant and friend lay unconscious on the forest floor. He knew that it was his duty to report Merlin to Uther. He knew that this was punishable by death. He also knew that Merlin was an amazing person, sorcerer or not. He could never imagine Merlin using his magic for evil.

Still unsure on what to do, he noticed Merlin stirring. "Merlin? Are you okay?"

"What happened?" Merlin asked in a hoarse voice. Merlin had one hand to his head and was thinking hard, trying to remember. Arthur knew when Merlin had put it together, he turned paler still and slightly green.

"Oh my god," he looked Arthur with fear in his eyes. "Are you going to turn me in?"

"I haven't decided yet, I'd like to hear what you have to say first. How long have you been studying sorcery?"

"I'm not a sorcerer sir, I was born this way...I'm a warlock. I've wanted to tell you for the longest time Sire, but I wasn't sure it was safe."

"What just happened here? One moment you were in what looked to be terrible pain and suddenly you're making it snow...I've never seen anything like it...the power emanating from you was incredible," Arthur finished in an almost awed voice.

"I honestly don't know sir. I was in a lot of pain, that magic just burst from me on it's own, I could not control it," Merlin looked disappointed in himself.

"That could prove very dangerous to you. Has this ever happened before?"

"No, that was a first. I can't understand it...unless..." Merlin trailed off.

"Unless what?" Arthur prodded.

"Well, I haven't done anything magical for almost a week...maybe that is not a good idea for me. Perhaps my body cannot handle keeping all this magic inside."

"An interesting theory," Arthur mused.

"I've been having headaches for the last three days, it sort of makes sense that I should not deny myself doing magic more often. I mean, it's a part of me, I can't just turn it off."

Arthur was looking at Merlin with a strange expression on his face. "Well, it looks as though we have a lot talking to do, I don't really know the real Merlin."

Merlin smiled as relief spread through him. He had made a friend in Prince Arthur after all.


End file.
